The Darkest Storm
by LadyMajestic
Summary: Hollypaw is born into a dangerous world. Traitors rise, a mysterious prophecy looms over her head, and Stormclan is caught in a cloud of unpredictability. Will Stormclan survive the darkest storm?
1. Allegiances

**The Darkest Storm**

 **Allegiances:**

 _~ Stormclan ~_

Leader:

Mistystar – light gray she-cat with white paws & blue eyes

Deputy:

Hawkclaw – dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Med. Cat:

Doveheart – cream colored she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Heatherpaw)

Warriors:

Ivyleaf – tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws & green eyes

Mousefoot – light brown tom with darker brown paws

Stonepelt – dark gray tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Petalpaw)

Palefeather – gray & white tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Featherpaw)

Dustclaw – reddish orange tom with amber eyes

Cloudfur – black & white tom (Apprentice: Ashpaw)

Brackenpelt – ash gray tom with one blue eye & one green eye

Rosestep – cream colored she-cat with pale blue eyes

Emberheart – orange tabby tom

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw – light gray tabby she-cat

Ashpaw – dark gray tom with green eyes

Featherpaw – tortoiseshell she-cat with ice blue eyes

Petalpaw – cream colored she-cat

Queens:  
Raincloud – gray and white tabby with blue eyes (Kits: Cinderkit, Fernkit, Eaglekit, Pinekit)

Leafwing – tortoiseshell with green eyes

(Kits: Hollykit – black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, Nettlekit – brown and white tabby tom, Pebblekit – gray tabby she-cat)

Elders:

Foxstep – orange tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Adderfang – mottled brown tom with green eyes

Willowtail – black and white she-cat

 _~ Flameclan ~_

Leader:

Darkstar – black furred tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Lionpelt – golden brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Med. Cat:

Robinflight –brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Windpaw)

Warriors:  
Ravenwing – dark brown tabby tom

Spiderpelt – dark gray tom with green eyes

Amberleaf – orange tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Silverpaw)

Nightstorm – black furred she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Fawnpaw)

Birdflight – cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfire – brown furred tom with black patches of fur

Cedarpelt – orange tabby tom with green eyes

Badgerclaw – black and white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Whiskerpaw)

Oaktail – white furred tom with brown paws & a brown tail

Lichenstep – light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Blossomwhisker – ginger tabby she-cat

Apprentices:  
Foxpaw – orange tabby tom with green eyes

Windpaw – gray and white tabby she-cat

Silverpaw – pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye

Fawnpaw – brown and white tabby she-cat

Whiskerpaw – cream colored tom with green eyes

Queens:  
Dawnfeather – brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Moonkit, Graykit)

Elders:  
Stripedfur – brown and black tabby tom

Blackwing – black furred she-cat with amber eyes

 _~ Streamclan ~_

Leader:

Jaystar – light gray tom with darker gray stripes

Deputy:

Hailstream – black & white tom with blue eyes

Med. Cat:

Honeytail – cream colored she-cat (Apprentice: Mothpaw)

Warriors:

Reedpelt – brown and white tom with green eyes

Shellheart – cream colored tabby tom (Apprentice: Minnowpaw)

Lilystream – dilute tortoiseshell with blue eyes (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Sparrowflight – brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Snakepaw)

Birchfur – gray and white tom with amber eyes

Maplefur – orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Waspclaw – black and white tom with amber eyes

Ottertail – brown tabby tom with white paws & one white ear

Cedarfur – reddish brown tabby tom

Duskpelt – black furred she-cat

Apprentices:

Mothpaw – black & white tom

Minnowpaw – orange and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw – white furred she-cat with amber eyes

Snakepaw – gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Icewing – white furred she-cat with green eyes (Kits: Palekit, Applekit)

Elders:

Fallenlight – light gray tabby tom, blind from being struck by a dog

Redfeather – reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

 _~ Breezeclan ~_

Leader:  
Willowstar – gray and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy:  
Pinestep – gray and black tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Berrypelt – cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Owlflight – black and white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Vinepaw)

Thornstrike – mottled brown & black tom

Leopardspot – dappled golden brown she-cat with blue eyes

Briarstripe – light brown tabby she-cat with white paws (Apprentice: Grasspaw)

Cloverleaf – ginger tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Cherrypaw)

Lightstep – white furred tabby tom with amber eyes

Wolfpelt – light gray tom with amber eyes

Barkpelt – mottled brown tom & one white paw

Mudstream – light gray and brown tom with blue eyes

Deerleap – light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice:

Vinepaw – orange tabby tom with green eyes

Grasspaw – cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Cherrypaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Nightmist – black furred queen with pale blue eyes (Kits: Bramblekit, Featherkit)

Squirreltail – ginger tabby she-cat with (Kits: Jaykit, Sparrowkit)

Hazelwing – blue-gray furred queen (Kits: Beetlekit, Mosskit, Volekit)

Elders:

Spottedfur – black & white tom with green eyes

Crowflight – ash gray tom

 **I just realized how difficult creating warrior cat names is. This took me like 5 hours to finish.**

 **Anywayyy I hope you guys enjoy my story,** _ **The Darkest Storm!**_

 **-LadyMajestic out**


	2. Prologue

**Hazelwing – I was slightly perplexed by what you mean 'is in passing'? Thanks for taking time to read it though, I appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Prologue:**

It was nighttime. A violent storm shook the trees in the forest. Mistystar laid curled up in her den, watching as rain poured down from the sky, refreshing the dry dust in the clearing. Lightning struck the sky, light pouring into her den. Mistystar jumped up, unsheathing her claws, ready to pounce. Someone was now standing in the entrance to her den. As she peered closer, she recognized who it was.

"F-Fallensnow?" Mistystar stammered, staring at her mother in shock, allowing the fur on her spine to lie flat. "Have you come to visit me from Starclan?"

Fallensnow, an elegant white she-cat nodded, stepping into the leader's den. Though the rain poured down, her fur was dry and untouched. Faint stars glittered in her pelt as she padded towards Mistystar.

"Mistystar." Fallensnow meowed. "How I've missed you. You are the most excellent leader Stormclan could ask for."

Mistystar gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks. "Thank you." She sat up straight. "I'm guessing that this is not the reason you have come to me. Is something wrong?"

Fallensnow's left ear twitched. "Stormclan is in danger."

Mistystar stared at her mother. "What? What's going to happen?" she gasped.

Fallensnow shook her head. "Starclan cannot see into the future right now. It's being clouded. But something is going to happen, and your clan will be in dire need of saving." She took a deep breath. " _From the darkest storm, a cat of the night will bear the weight of the falling tree, a hero that rises last will be the first to fall, and silence will be the loudest of them all_."

"Fallensnow, tell me what's going on. How can I save my clan?" Mistystar demanded.

"I can't tell you anymore until I see it." Fallensnow began to back away towards the entrance of the leader's den. "But you must find the cat of the night and protect it with everything you've got..."

"Wait!" Mistystar hissed, hauling herself out of her nest. "What do you mean? Stop! Don't leave me again!" She bounded outside of her den, looking around wildly. Rain poured down, soaking her fur. "Fallensnow!" her intended yowl came out a hoarse squeak. Lightning sliced the sky and thunder rumbled. Mistystar shrank back into her den. She was confused and fearful. But something else sparked, determination.

"I will find this cat of the night, Fallensnow. And I will protect it." Mistystar vowed. "If it means I die."

Fallensnow crouched, watching her daughter disappear back in her den.

"I'm sorry, Mistystar." She whispered, digging her claws into the earth. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she had returned to Starclan.

"Did you tell her?"

Fallensnow whipped her head around.

"Hello, Stormstar." She meowed in greeting.

The old blue-gray tom dipped his head.

"I told her, she knows."

"Good." Stormstar's fear scent seemed to radiate off of him, something Fallensnow never thought she'd feel. "Stormclan will need this cat, whoever it may be, more than ever before. The rain may be over, but the storm has just begun."


	3. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of** _ **The Darkest Storm**_ **for you guys! Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter One –**

The rain was back…again. New-leaf seemed to be just a bunch of endless storms. I curled up even tighter, feeling the warmth of my mother, Leafwing, next to me. But my peace didn't last long because suddenly, a big, fat, annoying littermate of mine, named Nettlekit, pounced on me. Ok, maybe he wasn't fat, but he was still big and annoying.

"WAKE UP HOLLYKIT!" He squealed in my ear. I opened my eyes and shoved him off.

"That was mean, Nettlekit!" I mewed, grumpily. "I was trying to sleep."

"You've been asleep for like a hundred moons." Nettlekit complained. "Pebblekit is getting boring to wrestle with. She always loses."

"I do not! Remember the time that –" Pebblekit's irritated mew trailed off as we noticed Leafwing staring sternly at us.

"Be a little quieter, kits." She meowed. "Raincloud's hardly had any sleep since you were born." She flicked her tail to Raincloud, the other queen, who sent a hostile glare at my littermates and I.

"I can see where Eaglekit gets his anger issues." Nettlekit mewed a little too loudly. His reply was a cuff on the ear from Leafwing.

"That's not nice, and you know that Nettlekit." Leafwing scolded. "Honestly!"

"Come on," Pebblekit piped up. "Let's go play in the rain. We can get some cobwebs from Doveheart and see who can catch the most raindrops."

"Yeah!" Nettlekit joyfully bounded out of the nursery. "Last one to the medicine cat den is a pile of mouse-dung!"

Leafwing let out a purr of amusement. "What am I to do with him? Alright, go on. Don't get into too much trouble."

Pebblekit and I nodded before following Nettlekit. Outside, the air was cold. Rain spattered my fur, but I

didn't care. Stormclan cats were the toughest. They couldn't be bothered by rain!

Later…

After a while in the rain with cobwebs (Pebblekit caught the most raindrops. Nettlekit just got cobwebs on his whiskers), we headed back to our den so that Leafwing could clean our fur.

"Did you know that Hawkclaw is gonna come play with us later?" Nettlekit was boasting to Pinekit, one of Raincloud's kits.

"You're so lucky your dad's the _deputy._ " Pinekit sighed. Pinekit and his littermates, Eaglekit, Fernkit, and Cinderkit were two moons older than we were. I was surprised Pinekit wasn't bossing Nettlekit around like the rest of his littermates did. Then again, he was always a little quieter.

"Just because your dad's the deputy doesn't mean that you're going to turn out strong like him." A taunting mew came from behind me. I wriggled away from Leafwing to see Eaglekit standing about mouse length away.

"I'm gonna be the best leader you've ever laid eyes on!" Nettlekit spat. Sometimes I thought Nettlekit's ego was a little too big for his body.

"Not if I get there first." Eaglekit smirked, his amber gaze challenging Nettlekit.

"That's not fair, you're two moons older!" Pebblekit interrupted.

"Now kits, there's no need –" Raincloud began, but Eaglekit cut her off.

"Yes, so that means that the three little Runtkits will be two moons behind, forever." He mewed.

Leafwing's eyes narrowed and her tail lashed once. "Eaglekit, I don't appreciate you talking to my kits like that."

"He was provoked!" Raincloud protested.

"He most certainly was not." Leafwing snapped. "Send your kit back outside if he's going to march around, downgrading all my kits."

"Check your ego, Nettlekit. It's so big that it'll squash all the prey in the forest when you hunt." Eaglekit sniffed before he stalked outside.

"Speak for yourself!" Nettlekit hissed, watching him stalk off.

"Starclan, give me strength." Raincloud muttered, irritated. Pinekit just looked confused. I didn't blame him.

That evening…

"Thanks for doing this, Hawkclaw." Leafwing purred. "I promise I'll be back after a quick run in the woods. I need to stretch my legs while the sun's back."

Hawkclaw nodded, his gaze soft. "Not a problem. I just hope I don't lose Nettlekit like last time."

"You didn't lose me, I simply went on an adventure!" Nettlekit protested. Everyone knew that wasn't true. Nettlekit was too busy sniffing an abandoned rabbit hole to notice where Hawkclaw had gone when he'd gotten lost.

Leafwing sighed. "Honestly, Nettlekit, I'll have to see Doveheart about the headaches you've been giving me!" She bounded away towards the forest.

Hawkclaw snorted. "You've been giving her trouble again, huh?"

"No." Nettlekit shook his head vigorously. "It's all Eaglekit's fault. The sight of his mouse bile face makes me want to throw up."

"Shh." Hawkclaw rolled his eyes. I knew that he wouldn't argue with Nettlekit, for he too was just as annoyed with Eaglekit. "Don't be so loud."  
The rest of the afternoon went well. My littermates and I played moss-ball with Hawkclaw. As we played, I admired how fast and strong my father was. If only I wasn't so small! I could be powerful like him. Maybe I'd be a leader someday. If only that pesky Eaglekit wasn't so intent on getting that spot first! Mouse-dung!

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave me any constructive criticism, thoughts, or questions you have. I love hearing from anyone, anytime.**

 **-Lady Majestic out**


	4. Chapter 2

**Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Two –**

"Fernpaw, your mentor will be Brackenpelt. He is strong and noble and I know you'll learn so much. Cinderpaw, your mentor will be Rosestep. She's intelligent and courageous, and I expect her to pass her knowledge to you. Eaglepaw your mentor will be Dustclaw. He is strong and very brave. He will teach you the ways of a warrior. Pinepaw, your mentor is Mousefoot. He is loyal and smart. I expect him to pass on everything he knows to you."

I watched from the nursery as Mistystar calmly addressed each new apprentice, each bouncing with excitement. I burned with jealousy. How I longed to be up there, receiving my mentor and apprentice name! And to think I had two more moons to wait!

"Fernpaw! Cinderpaw! Eaglepaw! Pinepaw!" The clan meowed in unison. Crouched next to me, Nettlekit was silent, glaring. I know he was jealous too, wanting to prove Eaglepaw that he was strong like Hawkclaw.

"I feel the same way you do, Nettlekit." I gave him a small nudge. "Don't worry, in two moons we can prove Eaglepaw wrong. We're not runts."

"But that's just it!" Nettlekit hissed back, his claws digging into the nursery floor. "In two moons, Eaglepaw will be even stronger than now! He's bound to bully us even more!"

"Then you have to learn to ignore him." Pebblekit mewed from the other side of Nettlekit. "He only wants a reaction."

"I hope he eats some mouse bile." Nettlekit muttered before padding away and curling up in his nest.

"Don't we all." Pebblekit sighed. "Maybe that would shut him up a bit."

That afternoon…

Another rainstorm is coming, I thought, as I stared up into the cloudy sky. It's been awhile since it was sunny.

I decided to make the most of my time before it rained by going outside of the nursery. I wanted to see the apprentice den, see how Eaglepaw and his littermates were doing. The noon patrol had just been sent out, so I was able to make my way across the clearing without too many curious glances from the warriors.

"-and the fox was the size of a badger!" One of them meowed dramatically. I peered through the ferns that concealed the apprentice den. I recognized the voice as Petalpaw, who'd only been apprenticed about a moon ago. I saw Eaglepaw and Fernpaw staring at her in excitement, clearly eager to hear what happened next. Cinderpaw was chatting with Ashpaw, Petalpaw's littermate. Pinepaw looked bored and uninterested. He was curled up in his new nest, his dark brown tail covering his face. As I looked closer, I could see his eyes. With a start, I realized he was looking at me. I ducked away, my pelt burning with embarrassment. A few seconds later, he was standing next to me.

"Hey there." He mewed, his voice friendly.

"Hi."

"How's Nettlekit coping?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem too happy."

"I can understand. I'm sorry Eaglekit is such an egotistical mouse-brain." Though he sounded genuine, I could see humor in his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm sorry about Nettlekit."  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Pinepaw took me by surprise. Pinepaw was never one to really socialize, let alone talk with me. I nodded.

"Okay, I'm sure Leafwing won't mind, right?"

Leafwing made such a fuss over me all the time, so I shrugged.

"Let's just go, she'll be okay." I mewed. I followed Pinepaw to the entrance of camp. It was a short walk, just to a small clearing. Camp was still in sight.

"Who do you think your mentor is going to be?" Pinepaw asked.

"I hope that it's Hawkclaw."

"You and your littermates really do aspire to be like your father, huh?" He gazed at me, looking thoughtful.

"Well, who wouldn't?" I responded, slightly offended. "Hawkclaw is the strongest, bravest, and noblest, I could go on."

"No need." Pinepaw meowed. "What about Stonepelt?"

Stonepelt was Pinepaw's father. I honestly had never had any long encounter with him, but he was never around the nursery.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Your father never seems to be around the nursery like he used to when you were younger."

Pinepaw sighed. "I know…He and Raincloud had this huge fight about something and I don't know if they're mates anymore."

"Oh."

"Let's go back to camp before Leafwing bites my ears off for taking you away from the nursery. Thanks for coming out here with me." Pinepaw meowed. "You're cool, Hollykit. I hope I've never offended you like Eaglepaw seems to have been doing."

"No of course not." I replied.

Later…

"What were you doing with Pinepaw?" Pebblekit mewed when I returned to the nursery. "I saw you two sneak off."

"We didn't 'sneak off' Pebblekit. He just wanted to talk." I replied.

"About what?"  
"Just – stuff, I guess."

"I think you like him!" Pebblekit crowed.

"Yeah, and hedgehogs can fly!" I retorted, using a comeback I'd heard Willowtail, one of the elders, say when Doveheart tried to make her eat herbs. "I'm only four moons old!"

"Whatever you say, Loverkit." Pebblekit snickered.

I rolled my eyes and stared out of the nursery. Surely, I didn't have feelings for Pinepaw already? No matter how nice he was, he was still Eaglepaw's brother. I was a kit anyway, and had lots of other things to think about than Pinepaw. For instance, what was Hawkclaw going to bring us from the fresh-kill pile?

 **Yes I know, not an exciting chapter. Next chapter will be two moons later, when she's ready to be apprenticed. From there, the mysteries and drama will start to make themselves apparent.**

 **-Lady Majestic out**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for not posting, I've been sick and really lazy to get up and do anything. Also, I've been so depressed because we have to put my cat down on Friday, right after school. He's been with me for 8 years though, (He is 16 years old) and he can't make the journey, as we are moving to another state and he's not doing well. My brave, sweet warrior cat will always have a place in my heart.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chappie, be sure to give it a review and lemme know some things you're enjoying or want to see improved.**

 **Chapter Three –**

"Pebblepaw! Nettlepaw! Hollypaw!" The clan cheered.

Two moons had passed, and my littermates and I were apprenticed.

Nettlepaw's mentor was Emberheart. Pebblepaw's mentor was Hawkclaw. I was envious at first, that my sister had our father for a mentor, but after I was paired with Ivyleaf, I had nothing to be envious about. Ivyleaf was one of the best warriors in Stormclan. She was strong, hard-working, and respected by everyone.

"What do we do now?" I asked Ivyleaf.

"You're going to tour the territory, along with your littermates." She replied, signaling Emberheart and Nettlepaw with her tail. Hawkclaw and Pebblepaw were already waiting by the entrance to camp.

Together, we set off. The forest was much bigger than expected. We crossed a stream, which Ivyleaf explained was for carrying moss soaked in water to the elders.

We traveled alongside a Thunderpath. The Thunderpath reeked. Everyone jumped as a monster flew by, Twolegs in its belly. Hopefully I wouldn't be near it Thunderpath again for a while.

There was a huge clearing, where Emberheart told us we would train with the other apprentices later. I took the tour quite seriously, but I was excited inside. I couldn't wait to learn battle moves and hunt for my clan.

We headed back around sun-high. The air was warm, but like usual, it was cloudy. I wondered if it would rain again.

"Starclan grant us the smallest ray of sunshine!" I turned towards the elder's den where Adderfang was grumbling to Pinepaw. Pinepaw pushed a squirrel towards him.

"I sure hope so, too." Pinepaw meowed. "Please eat this."

"Save it for kits who need it more than I." He snapped.

"Adderfang, you know that there are no kits." Pinepaw sounded exasperated. He caught my gaze and his eyes were pleading.

"Hey Adderfang." I mewed, padding over to the elder. He flicked his gaze to me.

"Come to force me to eat, too?" He sniffed.

"You've got to eat something." I insisted. "Pinepaw made an effort to hunt this down, and he'd be crushed if you wasted his efforts. Right, Pinepaw?"

Pinepaw smirked. It was obvious that he hadn't done anything to contribute to the killing of this fresh-kill. But I wasn't going to let Adderfang know.

"Oh fine!" Adderfang spat. He took a hearty bite out of the squirrel. "Happy?"

"Let's leave him to it." Pinepaw murmured in my ear. I nodded and followed him outside.

"How'd the tour go?" Pinepaw meowed as we headed across the clearing.

"It was good." I mewed. "Who knew a Thunderpath would smell worse than mouse bile?"  
"Did you see a monster?"

"Nope, thank Starclan."

"Should I call you RuntPAW three now?" Eaglepaw came bounding up beside me. "It'll to tell you and your littermates apart since you're all runtpaw's."

"Knock it off, Eaglepaw." Pinepaw growled. "Her name's Hollypaw."  
"I know that." Eaglepaw sniffed. "I'm asking her a question. Or do I need permission?"

"Shut up." Pinepaw lashed his tail. "Why stick your nose in a wasp nest? It'll do you no good."

I sat down with a sigh. "Honestly, Eaglepaw, what are you getting out of this? You've done nothing but teased my littermates and I since day one. Stop."

Eaglepaw was wide eyed. "I didn't think you'd get offended like that!"

"Well your words hurt sometimes. We're not runts. We're apprentices, training to be warriors, just like you." I replied. "Just because we're younger and slightly smaller doesn't mean you can call us that."

"Whatever." Eaglepaw snapped. He stormed off.

"What's his problem?" I grumbled.

Before Pinepaw could reply, Ivyleaf ran up to me. "Hey Hollypaw! We're meeting Fernpaw and Brackenpelt to learn how to hunt."

"Can Pinepaw come?" I flicked my tail at him. His eyes were hopeful.

"Sure why not. As long as Mousefoot is okay with it."

"Great!" Pinepaw jumped up. "I'll let him know. Where are we meeting you guys?"

"The clearing near the stream." Ivyleaf replied.

"Great." Pinepaw dipped his head. "See you in a few, Hollypaw." He turned and bounded off to find Mousefoot.

"Let's go now." Ivyleaf meowed. "Mousefoot and Pinepaw will track our scent and find us."

I was about to follow Ivyleaf out of camp when I heard a loud shriek.

"PINEPAW! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"


	6. Chapter 4

**EEK! It's been so long since I've uploaded, I was super busy and now finals are coming up yay yay yay.**

 **Anywho, here's a new chapter! I'm going to be starting another story following up The Last Hope really soon. Be sure to check back and see when I've posted! I also love feedback. That's all for now.**

 **-LadyMajestic out**

 **Chapter Four –**

Ivyleaf froze.

I recognized the voice. It was Heatherpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, Ivyleaf's half-sister. We bolted to medicine cat den, where Heatherpaw's voice was coming from.

Inside, Heatherpaw was crouched by Mousefoot, who was laying on the ground, and her claws were unsheathed. Pinepaw stood, trembling, about a fox-length away. He had a cut on his nose, and his claws dug into the dirt.

Heatherpaw, though still an apprentice, had trained as a warrior for a long time, then changed to a medicine cat apprentice, and took on the name Heatherpaw. She was almost old enough to be a senior warrior.

"What's going on?" Ivyleaf demanded. Pinepaw looked the senior warrior in the eyes, shaking so badly.

"I'll explain!" Heatherpaw spat. "Pinepaw barged in here like a badger, trampled the new herbs that I just organized, and told me that he wanted Mousefoot to take him hunting with you and your apprentice. Then when I said no, he told me I didn't deserve to be a medicine cat and I tried to get him out of my den, but he lashed out, I dodged, and he scratched Mousefoot!"

Mousefoot looked up from where he lay, breathing heavily. I could see blood on his flank. His light brown fur was matted and his eyes were dull. Whatever Pinepaw had done had really winded him. The cut Pinepaw had made was big. Starclan knows what moves Mousefoot was teaching Pinepaw!?

"Lies!" Pinepaw mewed in protest. "I never told Heatherpaw she didn't deserve to be a medicine cat! And also, your herbs were on the ground. The whole den reeks of them and it's not my fault I couldn't see them! You need some light in here!"

"You know what you did! Mousefoot does too." Heatherpaw growled.

"What's Mousefoot even doing in here?" Ivyleaf meowed, her voice calm but firm.

"He's –"

"She's breaking a code."Pinepaw stood in front of Ivyleaf.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on!" Mistystar shouldered her way into the den, her fur on end and her eyes chips of ice. "You all are causing enough racket to scare the deceased out of their graves!"

"Tell her!" Pinepaw snarled at Heatherpaw. "Tell Mistystar what you and Mousefoot were talking about."

"He hurt his spine teaching you how to dodge two cats at once during a battle." Heatherpaw meowed in frustration. "He wanted to know if it was broken."

"Is this true?" Mistystar asked Mousefoot. The tom nodded slowly.

"No!" Pinepaw lashed his tail. "He was telling her that they should run away together!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Den!" Heatherpaw growled, swinging at Pinepaw's face with her unsheathed claws. Pinepaw stumbled away from her and fled. I followed, close at his heels.

"Pinepaw!" I called as he dashed towards the forest. I pushed past Brackenpelt and Fernpaw, who were entering camp and giving me confused looks. "PINEPAW!"

Once he was a good ways away from camp, he slowed to a halt and whirled around. "You believe me, don't you, Hollypaw?" his eyes were pleading.

"Of course! But why would Heatherpaw break the medicine-cat code?"

"I don't know!" Pinepaw was frantic. "But I _know_ what I saw."

"Did you tell Heatherpaw what she said you did?"

"Why would I do that?!" Pinepaw growled. "Secondly, I just got angry and lashed out at her, but scratched Mousefoot instead."

"Where did you make that vicious cut?" I asked, shaking a little. "No warrior teaches like that, surely?"

"Mousefoot does, I guess."

"Really?"

"Do you not believe me?" Pinepaw meowed slowly. "After all I've tried to make it up to you, even though I'm just Eaglepaw the bully's brother. You probably think I'm worse than him, now."

"Pinepaw where is this all coming from?" I was perplexed.

"I need to be alone right now." Pinepaw snapped and turned around.

"Pinepaw wait –"

"No, Hollypaw, just go back to Ivyleaf. I'll talk to you later." He took off, before I could speak again. I stood there, confused, hurt, and angry.

I then headed back to the medicine cat den. Ivyleaf was waiting outside, her gaze disturbed.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Heatherpaw's really upset, right now." Ivyleaf meowed in frustration. "Mistystar went to talk to your father about this."

"Pinepaw's pretty upset too. He ran off."

"We'll let him cool down, but if he's not back by sunset, we'll send a warrior or two to fetch him." Ivyleaf murmured. "I don't know what actually went on, but I think it's over."

"Yeah…" I nodded blankly. I knew that Pinepaw and Heatherpaw would be cooled down in a little bit, but even though the fight was over, I couldn't help but think that there was something else brewing under the surface.


	7. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR 200 READS xD**

 **Iluvowls6: You'll have to wait and see! ;) Thanks for the review and the follow, I really appreciate it.**

 **Chapter Five –**

Tonight was my first Gathering. I'd heard about it as a kit, from elders or gossiping warriors. It sounded exciting, to see rivaling clans so close, just peacefully sharing tongues. All the elders, new apprentices, their mentors, Leafwing, Raincloud, Doveheart, and Heatherpaw would go.

It'd been half a moon since the Pinepaw vs. Heatherpaw fight, and Pinepaw hadn't been speaking to me. I had shaken it off, and focused more on training. He'd distanced himself from his denmates as well, but I decided to leave him be.

As we left to begin the journey to the Pool of Dreams, which is where the Gatherings were held, I felt fur brush against me. My mother, Leafwing gazed down at me.

"Do you enjoy your life as an apprentice so far?" She asked.

"Yeah. I learned how to hunt squirrels and mice yesterday! Ivyleaf told me I was a natural pro!" I replied.

"I knew my little kit would be a good hunter." She purred.

"Do you think that any of the warriors are expecting kits? Or is the nursery going to be empty?" I wondered aloud.

"Yep! Palefeather is."

"That's great!" I mewed. Palefeather was Leafwing's sister. She was always fond of kits.

"There's the Pool of Dreams!" Cinderpaw mewed excitedly. The apprentices all stared in wonderment. The Pool of Dreams was in a small hollow. It was like a small lake, a dark gray-blue, and its presence was calming. It was surrounded by large pine trees, and at one side, there was a long flat rock. I could see three cats, sitting regally and proud.

"Those are the leaders!" Nettlepaw whispered. Mistystar made her way through the other clan cats and took her place on the rock.

"Let the Gathering begin!" A huge gray tom meowed. The other cats quieted down.

The smallest cat, Darkstar, spoke first.

"Flameclan is doing very well. Prey has been coming back to camp in numbers, and we have finished building the extension to our apprentice den. We have one new warrior, Blossomwhisker."

"Blossomwhisker, Blossomwhisker!" The cats around me cheered. I searched the many heads until I spotted a pretty ginger she-cat duck her head down shyly. _That must be her! I can't wait_ _to become a warrior and have cats shout_ my _name!_

"Willowstar? Would you like to go?" Darkstar motioned to a thin gray and white tabby, who nodded her head.

"Thank you Darkstar." She meowed. "Breezeclan is doing well. New-leaf has brought a ton of rabbits onto the hills, and it also has brought the arrival of Hazelwing's kits, Beetlekit, Mosskit, and Volekit." She stepped back slightly. "Mistystar? Jaystar?"

Jaystar, the first cat, dipped his head. "Good to know all is well in Breezeclan. Streamclan is doing great. Fish has been plentiful this new-leaf. We have two new warriors and an apprentice, Duskpelt, Cedarfur, and Mothpaw, who has decided to train as a medicine cat."

"Duskpelt! Cedarfur! Mothpaw!"

"I guess it's my turn now." Mistystar meowed when everyone was quiet again. "Stormclan is thriving this unusually warm new-leaf. We have a lot of new apprentices, Eaglepaw, Cinderpaw, Fernpaw, Pinepaw, Hollypaw, Nettlepaw, and Pebblepaw!"

"Eaglepaw! Cinderpaw! Fernpaw! Pinepaw! Hollypaw! Nettlepaw! Pebblepaw!" The clan cats cheered. I was brimming with excitement. Leafwing purred from beside me and touched her nose to my shoulder.  
"Let us dream." Darkstar called. "Touch your noses to the Pool of Dreams, so that you might be at one with Starclan."

"The leaders will wait until every cat is doing that, and then they will touch their noses to the pool." Leafwing explained, moving towards the Pool of Dreams.

Already, about nine or ten cats were crouched by the pool, their noses lightly touching the water. I settled down next to Leafwing and we both touched our noses to the pool.

Instantly, I felt like I was on fire. Everything around me was spinning.

"Help!" I tried, but my meow wouldn't work.

Suddenly, the burning sensation was gone. Slowly, everything faded in. Soon, I was surrounded by a thick fog.

"Anyone there?" I mewed.

Someone was coming towards me. The fog began to clear, and around me there were trees and lots of hills. The cat padding towards me was an elegant white she-cat, with ice-blue eyes.

"You must be Hollypaw." Her voice was soft. "I'm Fallensnow, Mistystar's mother. Come with me, we have something important to discuss."

I followed Fallensnow through the trees until we came to a stop by an old tree. Its leaves were green and skinny, with sap dripping from the branches.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked.

"Your clan is in danger, and this is the one thing that will be the destruction." Fallensnow replied.

"An old tree?" I sniffed.

"Yes." Fallensnow meowed. "And it brings destruction to your clan."

"How?"

"From the darkest storm, a cat of the night will bear the weight of the falling tree. A hero that rises last will be the first to fall, and silence will be the loudest of them all." Fallensnow's meow was monotone and her eyes were clouded.

As her eyes cleared, I felt alarmed. "What? How can I cat hold up a tree? What are you talking about?"

"You are the cat of the night, Hollypaw. You were born at night, during a storm. Starclan has seen the gift that you have, to save Stormclan."

"Save Stormclan?! From what?"

"Starclan's vision of the coming dangers are clouded, but you MUST not be crushed under the tree." Fallensnow meowed slowly.

"What about the whole 'hero falling' part?"

"When the time comes, you must let the hero seal their fate."

"What are you talking about? Who is this hero?"

"You will know when the time comes." Fallensnow's reply was gentle. "Your time here is over, for now. This is hardly the end, though. We will meet again."

"Wait a minute!" I mewed. "Are you trying to trick me?"

"Whatever I speak is the truth." Everything began to spin.

"What's happening?" I shook my head from side to side, but Fallensnow had disappeared. The only thing that was clear was the old tree, which stood, looming over me, as if it was waiting for something to happen.

And then I blinked, and I was back at the Pool of Dreams, surrounded by cats. Leafwing was nudging me a little.

"Come on, Hollypaw, it's time to go now." She looked slightly troubled, and I wondered if she had gotten a disturbing dream, just like I had.

"Leafwing, a Starclan cat came to me and –"

"No, Hollypaw." Leafwing interrupted. "You are never to share your dreams with Starclan aloud. They are for your ears only. It's for the best, trust me."

That night, I lay in my nest, tossing and turning. I was confused by Fallensnow's words. Letting a hero seal their fate? Me, a cat of the night, holding up a giant tree? Silence will be the loudest? Silence is silent, not loud!

I heard Ashpaw stir in his nest and lift his head. I stiffened, hoping he hadn't awoken from my tossing and get mad. He then sniffed and lower his head. Soon, his breathing slowed and he was asleep. I lay, breathing softly, until finally, sleep took over me.


	8. Chapter 6

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **Chapter Six –**

The next day, I wound up on dawn patrol with Hawkclaw, Ivyleaf, Mousefoot, and…Pinepaw.

As usual, he had that complacent expression and totally avoided me as we headed out to the forest. Mousefoot seemed distracted, and stayed away from Pinepaw. As his mentor, I'd think he should know better. Pinepaw didn't intentionally try to hurt him!

As we were marking the borders and checking for signs of trespassing, I became annoyed. I was tired of not talking to Pinepaw. Despite his little anger issue with Heatherpaw, he was a sweet cat. When it was time to hunt, I volunteered to hunt with Pinepaw, while the others went to go mark the borders.

"Why'd you do this?" Pinepaw asked warily, as we began to hunt.

"Those are your first words to me in Starclan knows how long!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever. Let's just hunt." He crouched down and began sniffing around. His pelt looked matted and unkempt and his posture was bad. Was Mousefoot even paying attention to his apprentice's form?

"What's up with you?" I mewed. "Why have you been avoiding everyone?"

"Why do you care so much?" Pinepaw stood up, flattening his ears.

"I don't know." I admitted. "The fight with Heatherpaw changed you."

"Thanks for the info." He snapped and resumed sniffing around. "Now, I hear a mouse, but if you're going to keep asking about my life, I'll just hunt it myself."

"I'll stop." I mewed. "Why don't I try to lead the mouse to you, so you can kill it?"

"Ok." Pinepaw shrugged.

I spotted the mouse, just by a hazelnut bush. I crept towards it, remembering Ivyleaf's instruction to not unsheathe my claws or they'd make too much noise.

The mouse squeaked as I approached and darted away. I was successful in chasing it right into Pinepaw. He delivered the killing bite, and sat back, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Nice work!"

"Thanks." He dipped his head. "Let's bury this so that we can pick it up later."

…

We went along, and by the time we went back, we'd caught a mouse and a squirrel. Pinepaw seemed more like himself now, still a little distant, but at least he was talking to me again.

"Good work you two!" Hawkclaw meowed, around the thrush he was carrying in his jaws. "Pinepaw, it's good to see you happy."

Pinepaw dipped his head respectfully and Hawkclaw padded off to the freshkill pile.

After the elders had been fed, we could finally eat. Pinepaw gobbled down a mouse and headed away from camp. I wondered where he was off to, but was quickly distracted by Nettlepaw, who was sitting with Cinderpaw and inviting me to join them in eating a squirrel.

As we ate, I was happy to hear that Nettlepaw and Cinderpaw were friends now. Only a couple moons ago, she joined Eaglepaw in the teasing. Now, they were laughing and talking together.

After a while, I felt like I was third-wheeling a bit, so I got up and said goodbye, before I made my way over to where Ivyleaf and Palefeather were sitting in the sunlight.

"Are we going to train later?" I asked, eager to test out my skills.

"Yes, your father and Pebblepaw will be joining us as well as Eaglepaw and Ashpaw."

 _Just my luck that Eaglepaw's going to be there._

"Great!" I mewed.

Just then, a rustle of leaves startled me and I turned to see Jaystar, the Streamclan leader, and two of his warriors enter camp, looking very angry. Behind them, a very guilty looking Pinepaw followed, his tail drooping and his ears flat on his head. He had a scratch on his muzzle and his eyes were angry.

"What can we do for you?" Hawkclaw approached Jaystar. I felt like retching. Streamclan cats smelled like crow-food! I was glad I was a Stormclan cat, and not a smelly old Streamclan cat.

"We'd like to talk to Mistystar." Jaystar replied.

"I'm here." Mistystar stood in front of her den and padded over to where Jaystar and his warriors were. "What's going on? Why do you have one of our apprentices?"

"He was caught trespassing on our territory." Jaystar replied. "Duskpelt and Waspclaw would like you to know that he tried to attack them."

"That's the biggest load of mouse-dung!" Raincloud spoke up, coming to stand next to her son. "He would _never_ attack two warriors from another clan!"

"I'm sure that you don't know your own son then." Jaystar shot back.

"Look what he did!" Waspclaw protested, showing a cut on his hindleg.

"Pinepaw? What do you have to say for yourself?" Mistystar meowed.

"I didn't attack him." Pinepaw mumbled.

"Yes you did!" Duskpelt protested.

"He's a liar!" Waspclaw meowed, irritably.

"Silence!" Mistystar growled.

"Don't tell my warriors what to do." Jaystar snapped.

"And whose territory are you in?" Mistystar replied with a flick of her tail. "As long as you're here, your warriors will keep their mouths shut."

"Very well." Jaystar decided not to argue.

"Pinepaw, did you or did you not attack them?"

"Well…" Pinepaw shifted. "Sort of?"  
"How do you sort of attack warriors?"

"I was hunting…and I accidentally chased a squirrel over their border." Pinepaw meowed quickly. "And they tried to chase me away, but I got mad and lashed out at Waspclaw."

"Thank you. Waspclaw, Duskpelt? Is this what happened?" Mistystar looked at them sternly.

Hesitantly, Waspclaw and Duskpelt nodded.

"He didn't _exactly_ attack us…just lashed out." Duskpelt admitted. "But he was on our territory."

"Did you try and send him off with a warning instead of chasing him?" Jaystar questioned.

Waspclaw shook his head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"We will leave this apprentice with you now." Jaystar flicked his ear. "I hope that you'll talk to him about trespassing."

"I didn't –" Pinepaw began.

"Sh!" Raincloud cuffed him on the ear. "Don't argue with a leader."

"I will." Mistystar replied, her gaze raking over the two Streamclan warriors. "As long as you talk to your warriors about what it means to defend your territory with words, first."

"Sure." Jaystar motioned his two warriors to follow him.

"Stonepelt and Cloudfur, could you escort them to the border?" Mistystar meowed.

"We don't need an escort." Jaystar replied coldly. He stalked out of camp, his two warriors following him quickly.

Once they were gone, Mistystar glared at Pinepaw.

"What were you thinking?!" She hissed. "We're already on bad terms with Streamclan from the battle over the dead hawk, we don't need trespassing apprentices!"

"I'm sorry." Pinepaw meowed, trembling. I didn't realize how much fear Mistystar was capable of inflicting on anyone. She seemed like a quiet and reserved leader, until you pushed her patience over the edge.

"Did you not scent the Streamclan border?" Hawkclaw spoke. Pinepaw shook his head.

"You just can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you, Pinepaw?" Mistystar meowed.

I wanted to jump in and defend him, saying that it wasn't his fault, but now, with the Heatherpaw fight adding up, I couldn't tell. Was Pinepaw to blame?


	9. Chapter 7

**A/n: Omg it's been wayyy too long since I updated. I had finals & I'm moving so I have to pack. But I got a new device! Instead of using an old desktop, I got a new laptop, & I am over the moon. Thanks for nearly 300 reads! Imma start making chapter titles now cuz why not?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think!**

 **-LadyMajestic out**

Chapter 7 – The Warning

In my dream, I was surrounded by fog, just like my dream at the Gathering. & the fog parted once more to reveal Fallensnow. She approached me, emotionless.

"Fallensnow!" I mewed.

"Greetings, Hollypaw." Fallensnow dipped her head.

"Why am I dreaming of Starclan again?"

"I am here to deliver a warning." Fallensnow meowed. "There is a cat that walks a dark path, & you mustn't stop them, for they must walk it to find the light."

I stared at the white she-cat, at a loss for words. I was starting to think that this cat was insane.

"I know this is a lot to comprehend. Fallensnow continued. "But I fear that this cat is closer than you know. You can't go astray; you have to fulfil the prophecy."

"But I don't understand." I replied. "Who is this cat, & what exactly do I have to do in order to fulfil this 'prophecy'?"

"I can't tell you." Fallensnow bowed her head. "For I'm cursed with too much knowledge, yet too little of time. Starclan is clouding the future."

I shook my head quickly. "This is too confusing."

"My time with you is over, for now. We will meet again." Fallensnow's voice was soft.

"No, no, not again! I haven't any answers!" I wailed. But Fallensnow flicked her tail, & the fog around me started to close in. I tried to move but my paws were stationary.

 _Beware the tree for it will destroy you! Beware!_

…

"& YOU'RE ONLY TELLING ME THIS NOW?!" Pebblepaw hissed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that you wanted to share the mouse, or else I would've shared with you!" I meowed, ashamed. I stood by the fresh-kill pile, Pebblepaw on the other side, sending me an angry glare.

"Gosh you're unbelievable!" Pebblepaw snapped. "I can't believe you'd just eat & not tell me about it."

"I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes as the over-dramatic Pebblepaw stalked away.

"She'll cool off." Someone chuckled. I turned to see Nettlepaw pad over to me.

"I know. She's too dramatic." I purred with amusement. Nettlepaw nodded his head.

"Always was, always will be."

I wanted desperately to tell my littermates about my dreams with Fallensnow, to see if they had had any dreams like them, but when Leafwing had advised me not to, I felt guilty going behind her back.

"You seem a little distant lately." Nettlepaw always picked up on my emotions.

"Have I?" I tried to sound genuinely unaware.

"Yeah. I never really see you anymore." He stared off, his gaze cloudy.

"Sorry. I've just been – busy." What a load of mouse-dung! I had plenty of time to hang out with my littermates! So why did I feel like I had to avoid them?

"I understand." He nodded, his gaze flicking back to me. "I'm off to share a shrew with Cinderpaw, care to join?"  
"I already ate." I replied, my meow coming out cold & harsh.

"Oh." He looked crestfallen, but now I was in a bad mood, so I didn't feel like apologizing.

He padded away towards the Rock Cluster, where Cinderpaw lay, his tail drooping.

"Hollypaw!" I had barely a moment to breathe when Ivyleaf bounded up to me. "We're going to be having a training session in the main clearing today, have you eaten?"

"Yes." I replied, forcing myself to sound cheery. "That sounds fantastic."

"Great! I knew you'd be excited. You have really been exceling at learning to fight." Ivyleaf looked proud. "Any specific cats you'd like to be paired up with?"

I thought for a moment. Pinepaw & I were at awkward terms, & I didn't want him to know that I'd requested him. Pebblepaw, though more my size was not happy with me, & Nettlepaw was just to smitten with Cinderpaw.

"How about Ashpaw?" I asked. Ashpaw was relatively smaller than the others, & despite his temper when woken from sleep, he was nice cat.

"Sounds good! I'll let him know. Meet us at the clearing in a few." She padded off.

 _Great. Can't I ever get any peace?_

 **This chapter was kinda short, sorry. But I'm updating soon, since I'll be outta school on Thurs!**


	10. Chapter 8

**LoneWolfgirl101: I'm happy you like it!**

 **Iluvowls6: Cool, haha. xD**

 **I'm officially on break now, thank Starclan. More time to write heh ;)**

Chapter Eight – The Storm Itself

So there I was, a grumpy mess, in a clearing, & forced to train.

 _Training will help you release your anger that you've been holding in…_

 _Gr… shut up conscience, you're not trustworthy enough to earn my following._

"Focus Hollypaw!" Ivyleaf's annoyed mew rattled me out of my dazed state. Too late _,_ because next thing I knew, Ashpaw had hooked my hindleg from underneath me  & flipped me over, instantly winding me.

"Good job, Ashpaw!" Cloudfur praised.

"Yes, good job, Ashpaw." I huffed as I rose to my paws. "I wasn't expecting that."

The older tom dipped his head politely & sat back.

"Hollypaw what's going on with you?" Ivyleaf meowed hesitantly, coming to stand in front of me.

"I'm a little out of it." I admitted.

"No kidding." Ivyleaf rolled her eyes. "Let's try that again. Ashpaw, get ready!"

Ashpaw crouched, his tail lashing from side to side. I knew what he was playing at, trying to distract me. When he launched, going for my left shoulder, I stepped to the side & used his own move against him, hooking his hindleg from under him & flipping him over.

"Yes Hollypaw! That's it!" Ivyleaf was jubilant.

"Nice work, Hollypaw." Ashpaw gave me a playful shove. "We make a good team."

"We do." I agreed, feeling a lot better than I had been. _Thanks conscience, I guess you're not as stupid as I thought._

 _Oi, if I could take a mortal form, I'd box your ears!_

I glanced over to where Pinepaw & his brother Eaglepaw were training together. Pinepaw was glaring daggers at Ashpaw, with a look of… jealousy? I couldn't be sure.

 _Whatever Pinepaw._ I rolled my eyes  & strolled over to Ivyleaf.

"Now what?"

"Do you feel practiced enough?" Her eyes were teasing.

"Do I ever!" I remarked, flopping over, pretending to faint.

"I think that you've done enough for now." She replied.

"Thank Starclan!"

Hawkclaw padded over.

"You're turning out to be a fine warrior, Hollypaw." He praised.

I couldn't be any happier. My own father, the deputy of Stormclan, actually praised me! That was kinda rare for him to do.

"Thanks!"

"I think that we've done enough training for one day." Mousefoot meowed from where he stood. Ever since the Pinepaw vs. Heatherpaw, now Heatherpelt, Mousefoot was sulky & distant, kind of like Pinepaw. He & Heatherpelt were avoiding each other, rarely seen within a fox-length of each other.

"Good thinking." Hawkclaw meowed. "Let's head back to camp. Featherpaw, Petalpaw, & Ashpaw, remember that your final assessments are after sun-high."

"Good luck!" I mewed to Ashpaw, who gave me a short nod. I could tell he was nervous.

…

Since I had the time, I decided to take a short nap, under the shade of a fern, growing nearby the apprentice den. I was instantly plunged into a traumatizing nightmare.

 _It was dark out, rain poured down like there was no tomorrow. As it splattered the ground, it pooled out in a dark crimson color. The blood-colored rain stained my paws, & I found myself running. No matter how hard I tried to stop, I couldn't._

 _I soon realized I was following a dark shape, the outline of a cat. It was too dark to see what it was, & though I tried to call after it, my meow wouldn't cooperate._

 _The mysterious cat stopped & suddenly I did too. Out of the darkness came another mysterious cat, bigger than the two of us combined._

" _You came." It spoke, it's voice deep & sinister, sending chills down my spine._

" _This isn't right." The first cat's voice was familiar, but it sounded slightly distorted. "I can't do what you ask of me."_

" _That's a shame." The larger cat was apathetic._

" _I'll stop you & your madness!" The first cat vowed._

" _I'd like to see you try." The large cat stepped forwards, his voice a menacing growl. "You can run, but you can't hide. You're just another pawn in my plan."_

" _Why do you want to do this?"_

" _Revenge." He replied, & I heard the _fft _as he unsheathed his claws. He held up a paw. The dark outline of his claws nearly made me faint. They were huge claws, abnormal, even for a cat like him to have. I searched desperately for moonlight, in hopes of identifying this terrifying cat. But there was no moonlight._

" _Soon, very soon, I will have control over you." He spoke. "And when I gain control, nothing will stop me. I am not the cause of the storm, I am the storm!"_

 _He suddenly cackled with glee, sending waves of terror through me. I couldn't breathe. I wanted to sink in the ground & disappear._

" _Oh!" He was facing me now. "Looks like we have a guest."_

 _I tried to move but I couldn't. The first cat lunged towards the large cat, but without turning his head, he lashed out at the cat's throat. The cat fell, & an arc of blood spattered my fur. He managed a strangled cry._

" _Hollypaw!"_

" _Hollypaw!?"_

" _HOLLYPAW?!"_

"Hollypaw!" Nettlepaw was shaking me, his eyes wide with concern. I stood up, shaking from head to tail.

"You were going mad!" He hissed. I looked around. Everyone in the camp had their eyes on me, staring at me in shock.

"I –" My eyes rolled back, I fell to the ground, & the world faded.


	11. Chapter 9

**Wow this chapter was fun to write! Remember to leave a review letting me know what you think!**

 **-Lady Majestic out!**

Chapter Nine – Realization

When I awoke, I was in the medicine cat's den, & Doveheart, the medicine cat, was standing in front of me, Leafwing beside her.

"Leafwing?" I croaked, my throat dry.

"Get her some moss soaked in water." Doveheart meowed to Heatherpelt, who was standing off to the side.

I lapped up the water from the moss & looked around.

"W-what happened?" My head felt light & everything seemed fuzzy.

"You passed out after Nettlepaw woke you up." Leafwing explained.

Everything came crashing back. The terrifying nightmare I'd had. I wanted to share it, but something was holding me back.

"Oh…I must've just passed out from lack of eating."

"Probably." Leafwing smoothed out the fur on my back. "Can she go & see the warrior ceremony?"

"Yeah," Doveheart nodded. "But make sure she eats something."

I wasn't feeling hungry, but I allowed Leafwing to lead me out of the medicine cat den & share a squirrel with me.

"Cats of Stormclan, gather around!" Mistystar's meow rang throughout camp. I noticed Ashpaw, Featherpaw, & Petalpaw bound up to Mistystar, their pelts fluffed up, & looking excited.

I joined my littermates, who were watching eagerly.

"How are you doing?" Nettlepaw whispered. I shrugged & he resumed watching the ceremony.

"Today, Ashpaw, Petalpaw, & Featherpaw have proven themselves worthy of receiving their warrior names. Ashpaw, step forwards." Mistystar spoke proudly. "Do you promise to honor & uphold the warrior code, & defend it with your life?"

"I promise." Ashpaw nodded quickly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From now until your final days, you shall be known as Ashpelt. Starclan honors your strength & bravery."

Ashpelt dipped his head & stepped back as Featherpaw & then Petalpaw stepped forwards to do their vows.

"Ashpelt! Featherlight! Petalfur!"

…

That night, while the three new warriors kept vigil & guarded the camp, I lay in my nest, scared. I didn't want to fall asleep & encounter another nightmare like I'd had. I listened to the soft breathing of the sleeping apprentices. How I longed to be them, having peaceful dreams & not weighed down by a prophecy!

Suddenly, Pinepaw rose to his paws, his eyes searching each of the cats, as if he expected them all to be watching him. When he was satisfied that they were all asleep, he exited the den. I thought he was just going to the dirt-place, but after what seemed like 10 minutes, I knew that I was wrong. I quickly got up, & went to look for him. I followed his scent behind the apprentice den, & saw faint paw-prints, his, were leading down into the woods. They were leading deep into the woods. Curiosity got the best of me, & I followed them. They led me down to the Ice-water Gorge. There I saw him, standing on a rock at the bottom. I was about to get closer when I stepped on a twig. A FREAKING TWIG. His head whipped around, & I crouched quickly, not wanting to be spotted.

"Who's there?" His meow displayed no fear, only hostility.

I was silent, trembling slightly. Suddenly, I realized something.

 _"Beware the tree for it will destroy you!"_

 _"There is a cat that walks a dark path."_

 _"A cat of the night will bear the weight of the falling tree."_

 _"It brings destruction to your clan."_

"Of course!" I whispered, digging my claws into the earth. I'd been so stupid not to realize it. Pinepaw was indeed the tree that I was supposed to bear the weight of, & he was the cat that was walking the dark path. But instead of fear, I felt perplexed. Why?

"I had a feeling it was you." Pinepaw's voice made me jump. He was standing about a fox-length away. I hadn't even heard him creep up to me.

"Y-yeah?" I stammered, standing up.

He sniffed. "Did you follow me?"

"I did." I replied, trying to look composed & unafraid.

"& did you get the answers you were looking for?" He asked. I was taken aback.

"W-what do you mean?" Did he know about the prophecy?

"You're suspicious of me." He growled.

"Yeah right!" I snapped. "But just what are you doing out here?"  
He narrowed his eyes. "I just wanted some fresh air."

"I bet you're here to meet the big cat?"

"What big cat?" His eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lies." I growled. Suddenly I scented someone else, & pricked my ears.

"Pinep – " I began.

"Shut up!" He hissed & knocked me over. He slapped a paw over my mouth.

I lay, stunned, until paw steps approached Pinepaw & I. A dark figure loomed over us. I knew this case all too well.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we meet again."


	12. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Let me know what you think! :)**

 **-Lady Majestic out!**

Chapter Ten – From the Shadows

I shrank back. This cat was the same as I remembered in my dream. In the faint moonlight, I could see him. He had very deep mossy green eyes, & a dark brown tabby pelt. His muscles rippled under his pelt, indicating his undeniable strength.

"Don't harm her." Pinepaw growled softly. The huge cat laughed a deep & scratchy laugh, making me shudder. He then sat down, curling his tail around him.

"Why did you bring her?" He asked quizzically.

"She followed me."

"Brave cat." The cat nodded to me.

"I'm not scared of you." I blurted, then immediately shut my mouth, embarrassed.

"Wise words for a small cat like you." He chuckled. "Why'd you follow him to the forest?

"I was just curious." I shuffled my paws.

"You shouldn't have." Pinepaw hissed. "It's too dangerous for you here. Go away."

"No. I would like her to stay." The other flicked his tail.

"O-of course."

I stared at this mysterious cat. Who was he, & why was Pinepaw following his orders? I bristled when I realized he was looking right back at me. He blinked, as if approving of my questions. Could he hear my thoughts?

"Who are you?" I asked, after a moment of silence.

"I'm Tigerstorm." He replied, his meow husky. "And you are?"

"Hollypaw." I meowed. _Please Starclan, don't let him pick up my fear scent!_

"This is all well and nice," Pinepaw cut in. "But we need to get to the point of this meeting."

"Patience." Tigerstorm snapped. "I don't need you to tell me that. You clan cats infuriate me."

"What do you mean?" Pinepaw demanded.

"I was wrongly judged as a kit." His mew was bitter. "From the moment I opened my eyes, I was despised."

"Why?"

"I was never accepted by your clan. I was forced to fend for myself & live my life as an outcast! All because they blamed me for the murder my littermate third littermate."

"You were a kit!" Pinepaw snorted. "How could you have murdered someone?"

"I was born with very sharp claws." Tigerstorm lifted his paw and unsheathed it, revealing long sharp claws, the same claws I'd seen in my dream. I shivered. "Do you really want to know how it happened?"

"Yes!" Pinepaw meowed.

"I sliced her throat." He growled. I took a step back.

"That's a load of fox-dung." Pinepaw meowed, much to my surprise. "Your eyes were closed. You were unaware. You can't be blamed for that. Didn't you try to prove yourself?"

"Believe me, a blind mouse could've better seen how dedicated I wanted to be to Stormclan than the clan itself." Tigerstorm rolled his eyes. "I proved myself again & again. It was no use. The arrogant fox-hearts couldn't see past the very thing that I did not intend to do."

"I'm sorry." I bowed my head. I suddenly felt bad for Tigerstorm.

"I don't need your sympathy!" He snarled. I fell back, my heart hammering against my chest. "Don't try to make me weak."

"Don't lay a claw on her." Pinepaw growled leaping in front of me. "Tigerstorm, you were going to tell me more about my destiny, remember? Can't we just send her back to camp?"

"You are naïve cat." Tigerstorm meowed, letting the fur on his spine lie flat. "She is part of your destiny. Remember 'the darkest cat'?"

"She what?" Pinepaw looked at me in disbelief. "Her?"  
"Hey!" I protested. "It's not like I asked for you to be in mine!"

"What?" Pinepaw & Tigerstorm both looked at me. I gulped. I wished I could've taken that back. Telling them about the prophecy didn't seem right. & why was I the 'bad' cat in Pinepaw's destiny, when he was the bad one in mine?

"What are you meowing about? You don't have a destiny." Pinepaw meowed. "You're nothing special."

His words stung. _You're nothing special._

At that moment, Mistystar jumped in our path.

"What do you think you are doing?" She snarled, her eyes blazing. The two of us jumped back in shock, but Tigerstorm did not react. She whirled around to Tigerstorm. "Is that really you, Tigerstorm?"

The tom nodded slowly. "Mistyfur, it's been a while."

Mistystar growled. "It's Mistystar now. & you're not welcome here."

"I'm aware. But I was summoned."

"Summoned?" Mistystar turned to stare at Pinepaw & I. "By these two?"

"Just by Pinepaw." Tigerstorm's gaze didn't leave Mistystar.

"Pinepaw?" Mistystar's eyes narrowed. "I knew there was something wrong with him."

"Stop." Tigerstorm's snarl was soft & dangerous. "Don't downgrade him. You're no better than the rest of Stormclan."

"He's a traitor!" Mistystar turned to look at me. "Are you a traitor too? Have you three come together to plan to murder me?"

"No!" I meowed quickly. "I just followed Pinepaw here to see where he was going."

"Mistystar, calm yourself." Tigerstorm meowed. "Pinepaw came to me. He wanted to know how he could prove himself."

"Prove himself? He's proved himself alright, but to be a difficult apprentice!"

"Exactly!" Pinepaw meowed angrily. "I wanted to prove that I could be a good one too."

"How'd you even find Tigerstorm?" Mistystar asked.

"Remember that day when I fought with Heatherpelt? I ran off after that." Pinepaw explained. Tigerstorm sat back, rolling his eyes. "& I just kept running. Eventually, I was in a part of the forest that I've never been to. It was there! Or maybe not. I just remember suddenly talking to him."

"Tigerstorm, you need to leave my territory."

"I won't until my work is done." He replied. I bristled. _How dare he talk back to a leader!_ _Who did Tigerstorm think he was?_

"I will fight you if I have to." Mistystar crouched low, her claws digging into the soft dirt.

"So be it." Tigerstorm didn't move a muscle. I tensed. Was he really going to challenge a leader? I unsheathed my claws, ready to join in & defend my leader.

"Stop it!" Pinepaw snapped. "Tigerstorm, I call this meeting off. Mistystar, I'm sorry for getting you into this trouble. Let's just go back."

"Very well." Tigerstorm nodded. "We can continue this another time."

"No, I forbid Pinepaw to see you." Mistystar growled. "You aren't clan leader." Tigerstorm flinched.

"You can't do that, he made an oath to me. You can't get in the way of his destiny."

"If it comes down to a rogue invading my territory I will." Surprisingly, she didn't question Pinepaw's 'destiny'.

"Is that all you think of me as? A rogue?" Tigerstorm shook his head slowly, his eyes flashing in the dark. "I always held on to the thought that you were different. Apparently, I'm wrong."

"You mean nothing to me Tigerstorm." Mistystar was unsympathetic. "Not anymore."

"I will be back." Tigerstorm vowed as he turned to go. "Mark my words Mistystar. It isn't your time yet, though I wish it was, but when it is, I will be the one to kill you. & I will enjoy every minute of watching you die." He turned & bounded away, fading into the shadows.

Mistystar staggered back & sat down, shaking. "Don't do this Tigerstorm _."_ She muttered.

"Mistystar?" Pinepaw asked slowly.

"Traitor!" She sprang at him, knocking him into the base of a tree. "Do you know how dangerous Tigerstorm is? What's he trying to do to you, hm? Get you on his side?"

My leader was going insane, lashing out at Pinepaw, who was desperately trying to dodge. This wasn't what a leader was supposed to do!

"Stop!" I leapt in front of her. "Mistystar, please calm down! What's happening?!"

Mistystar relaxed, her gaze still angry. "Forgive me for my outburst. My head is not in the right place anymore. I will explain it to you two in the morning. But for now, you two must go back to camp. I will assign two warriors to watch over Pinepaw. I don't trust him on his own anymore."

 **What's gonna happen? What's Pinepaw's destiny?  
Find out in Chapter 11, which should be out in 1-2 days! Bye:)**


	13. Chapter 11

**LoneWolfgirl101: Romance between Pinepaw & Tigerstorm? I am very confused. xD**

 **Amberxmist: Thanks for the follow!**

 **Thanks for 500 reads!**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm getting writer's block :/**

 **-LadyMajestic out**

Chapter Eleven – The Meeting

The next morning, Pinepaw & I were excused from the dawn patrol so that we could talk to Mistystar. We sat in her den, which was surrounded by ferns & other larger rocks.

"So," Mistystar sat down, curling her tail around her.

"Could you explain to me who Tigerstorm is?" Pinepaw meowed.

"A traitor." Mistystar answered with a growl. It was still clear that she hadn't forgiven Pinepaw just yet. "He was born an outcast, & greed & jealousy blinded him."

"But how come he's willing to help me? I wouldn't call that greed." Pinepaw retorted.

"Before I answer anything else, I think you need to explain everything to me." Mistystar replied. "Why have you been meeting with him?"

Pinepaw's eyes narrowed. "Because I wanted to prove that I could be a good warrior. He came to me & trained me."

"Did he teach you that move that you used on Mousefoot in Heatherpelt's den?" I asked.

Pinepaw shrugged. "I guess. Honestly, I didn't mean to do that. I was just mad."

"That's in the past." Mistystar dismissed. "Has he shown any signs of intentions for harming Stormclan?"

"No."

"Maybe he's changed?" I thought aloud. Mistystar shook her head.

"Didn't you hear his threat?"

"I-I thought he was just trying to scare us." I admitted.

"No. He always keeps his promises." Mistystar shuddered.

…

 _Mistystar's POV_

I shuddered, remembering his last threat before exile.

 _Someday I will come back, better than ever! Tigerstorm hissed. And all of you will regret the day you were born. You can't hide from me._

I shook out my pelt, uncomfortable by the thought of him.

"I'm really sorry." Pinepaw's soft mew took me by surprise. Was he trying to guilt trip me? Even if he was being sincere, I still wanted him under close watch.

"You can go now, you two. Pinepaw, you're to spend the day with Mousefoot & any other unoccupied warrior. From now until the Tigerstorm thing is resolved, I want you under close watch."

"O-ok." Pinepaw's tail drooped. I sighed. I knew that Pinepaw was oblivious to the fact that Tigerstorm was a traitor, but honestly, I didn't want him roaming around in the territory at night.

How did I know where they were?

...

I was in my den, readying my moss nest to sleep in when I gasped. The moon cast a faint glow on the ground, & as it passed through the ferns, they splayed out into a shadow. The shadow had three stripes, one crooked, for the crooked leaf, as if it was a lightning bolt – from a storm. The other two were jagged, like tiger's stripes. Something didn't feel right. I knew I should trust a clanmate, being my own clan, but I felt like Pinepaw was involved, with all the trouble he'd caused so far. Sure enough I followed his scent through the forest, which, to my surprise, was accompanied by Hollypaw's scent, & sure enough, the two were there, accompanied by the very traitor, Tigerstorm, himself. How dare he set paw on my territory!  
…

 _Hollypaw's POV_

Mistystar dismissed us from her den. Pinepaw surprisingly didn't ask any questions about his 'destiny', & I was starting to become curious. Was his destiny like mine? Did his involve a hero & loud silence? I stayed behind after he left. I wanted to see what else Mistystar knew.

"You want more answers." Mistystar's tone gave nothing away.

"Yes." I nodded. "Fallensnow has visited me."

At the sound of her mother's name, Mistystar's ears pricked.

"& what did she say?" Mistystar asked.

"She told me about a prophecy." I replied. Mistystar nodded.

"So it's time."

"Time? Time for what?" Mistystar knew about my prophecy?

"The storm has arrived." Mistystar meowed. "Anything can happen now."

"I-it already started I think." I flicked my tail. " _A cat of the night will bear the weight of the falling tree._ I'm the cat of the night. Pinepaw was the tree. When we met Tigerstorm, I had to be there. Who knows what would've happened if I wasn't?"

"That's true." Mistystar nodded. "You're a smart cat, Hollypaw. Starclan chose well."

"But who is the hero? _A hero that rises last will be the first to fall._ "

"I don't know. But I have an idea."

"What?"

"I think the Pool of Dreams will have an answer."


	14. Chapter 12

**Aye, I'm back after a long hiatus. I got massive writer's block, but I have some more ideas so here we go. Lemme know what you think, if you want xD I'm gonna start some other stories soon, so if you're a multifandomist like me, you should definitely stick around. ;) anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve – Obscure Answers

"Eat up." Doveheart meowed, pushing the traveling herbs in front of us with a paw. "These'll keep up your strength for tonight's walk."

I nibbled the herbs. They tasted foul, but I knew that traveling at night was tiring. I was already tired. I'd been training with Ivyleaf & the rest of my den-mates that afternoon & my strength was gone.

"Ready to go?" Mistystar meowed. I nodded.

"Are you sure you don't need a warrior to guard you both?" Doveheart asked worriedly.

"I will be fine." Mistystar nodded her head briskly. "I've still got many moons of strength in me."

Doveheart still looked oddly doubtful, but didn't say anything. I didn't ask.

Mistystar & I headed out as the moon started to creep through the trees.

"Do you think we'll get the answers we need?" I mewed as we headed out.

"I can't say. Starclan will tell us what they can." She replied.

"Do we have to cross through the Streamclan's territory again?"

"Yes. It's the only safe way to get there. If they challenge us, we have a right to pass through."

"Ok." I was still uneasy about crossing through Jaystar's territory, as he was already on bad terms with Mistystar. I shook my fur out. Why was I worrying? I was a noble cat of Stormclan, capable of defending Mistystar when the time arose! I wouldn't fall under some stupid Streamclan cats' claws.

"We're here." Mistystar meowed. We had crossed through the edge of Streamclan's territory, encountering a 3-cat patrol, but the let us through once they realized it was Mistystar. They didn't seem too hostile, which I was glad of.

The Pool of Dreams lay before us, the water a glittering blue, flecks of moonlight casting silvery claw shaped specks on the water. The minute my nose touched the icy water I felt like I was falling into oblivion. The darkness around me was suffocating.

"Mistystar!" I wailed.

"It's alright." Fallensnow voice! The darkness ebbed away, and I was bathed in a comforting light, casting a silvery glow on my dark fur. Fallensnow sat a few tail-lengths away, Mistystar beside her. Their eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Hello, Hollypaw." Fallensnow meowed.

"I'm scared," I admitted. "What is going to happen to Stormclan? Did you see Tigerstorm, the cat that met with Pinepaw?"

"I did," Fallensnow replied. "I hoped to never see his face again, but until he is dead, there is nothing to stop him from whatever he's planning."

"What exactly is he planning?" Mistystar asked.

Fallensnow shook her head. "Starclan's judgment has been clouded. We have no longer been able to see what's coming. Something dark and troubling is clouding our vision. That is why Hollypaw is the cat of the prophecy."

"But why me?" I mewed. "I haven't really found any clues as to what my prophecy means."

Fallensnow looked thoughtful but she said nothing. Mistystar stared off into the distance, not that there was much too look at since it was all a white blur around us. And it was silent for a few minutes as the three of us became lost in our thoughts.

Finally, I spoke.

"I mean; I know who Pinepaw is. He's the falling tree, right? So who's the hero? _The hero who rises last is the first to fall,_ something like that."

"It's morning…" Fallensnow meowed, her gaze troubled. She avoided my question!

"Morning, already?" Mistystar wrinkled her nose. "It's been no more than two minutes."

"Time is different in Starclan." Fallensnow replied. "Time passes much faster here."

"Fallensnow?" I mewed.

"Hollypaw," She sighed. "There is only so much Starclan can see. Only time will tell. However, I do know this: You will not _find_ the hero. You can only watch him as they are the first to fall."

"But why? I can help them right? I can help Pinepaw too."

"There is nothing you will be able to do. You will see that."

"But if you know this much, surely – surely you know who or what it is?" I was becoming frantic now. Why did I have to be the one with this stupid prophecy? I wanted to be a warrior, not some cat figuring out a cat's tale about the fate of Stormclan.

"Our time is up. Something is happening…" Fallensnow narrowed her eyes. "You must return to Stormclan immediately."

"W-what?"

"Let's go, Hollypaw." Mistystar rose to her paws. "I am the leader of Stormclan and I cannot abandon my clan if it needs me."

"But…"

Fallensnow lowered her head and gave me a hard stare. I gulped.

"Ok, Mistystar. I'm sorry."

"Farewell." Fallensnow meowed as she began to fade. "We will meet again soon, very soon."

 **Hm…what will happen? ;)**


	15. Chapter 13

**I love Warriors, but my interests have shifted. However, I'm determined to keep writing this story, however long it'll take, and however bad this is. I made the plot on a whim, so sorry for any mistakes. Without further ado, Chapter 13 of TDS.**

 **-LadyMajestic out**

Chapter Thirteen – Sense

When we returned, the camp was quiet. Morning light filtered through the trees. I could make out distinct shapes of my clanmates as they slept in their dens.

 _Fallensnow really does have clouded judgement._ I thought. _There is nothing happening here at all._

Mistystar strode off to her den, looking left and right, as if she expected something to pop out of the bushes. I padded over to the apprentice den so I could get some sleep. Mistystar had told me I'd be excused from morning tasks, since the journey to the Pool had taken all my energy.

"Tch," Someone mewed grumpily. Ashpelt? What was he doing in here?

"Hey keep it down," snapped Eaglepaw.

"Ashpelt?" I whispered. "Why are you in here? You're a warrior."

"Oh Starclan!" Ashpelt sat up quickly. "I got so used to being an apprentice, I still forget to sleep in the warriors' den sometimes."

"It's fine," My whiskers twitched with amusement. Ashpelt gave his chest fur a brief lick before hurrying out of the apprentice den, looking rather embarrassed.

"What a mouse-brain!" Pebblepaw brushed up against me. I nodded. "How was the Pool of Dreams?"

"It was really cool." I decided not to mention the visit with Fallensnow. "I don't remember any dreams, though."

"Maybe _you're_ the mouse-brain!" Pebblepaw snickered. I gave her a little shove.

"Don't you have dawn patrol or something?" I asked.

"They left before you got back," she replied. "Pinepaw was going to go but Hawkclaw told him he couldn't."

 _I don't blame my father._ I thought. _Pinepaw is still under suspicion. But he's innocent! He didn't know that Tigerstorm was evil!_

I excused myself and headed over to the makeshift den where Pinepaw was being kept. Dustclaw was standing guard by him, and eyed me suspiciously as I approached.

"I only want to talk to him." I mewed. Dustclaw nodded and moved a few tail lengths away, still within range to act if Pinepaw tried anything.

Pinepaw was curled in a small ball, but sat up as I approached. His fur was disheveled and his eyes were tired and sad. Still, he bore an angry expression.

"What do you want?" He snapped as I sat down. I flattened my ears.

"Morning, sunshine." I growled. "Great to see you looking lively."

"Whatever."

"I came because I deserve an apology." I declared.

"An apology?" He scoffed. "What've I done to apologize for?"

"' _You're nothing special.'_ " I mimicked his words to me the night I'd met Tigerstorm. "Don't you think that was a bit blunt and rude?"

"It was spur of the moment, I couldn't think straight." Pinepaw defended himself. What a lie!

"But...fine, sorry." He mumbled.

"You're forgiven!" I meowed and he rolled his eyes. "Now tell me about your so-called destiny."

"No one will be telling anyone about a destiny." Mistystar's voice made us both jump. She padded up to us, her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry," I looked down. "I was foolish."

"Hollypaw, you've gotten into enough trouble already. Leave the Pinepaw deal to me, okay?"

I nodded. Pinepaw lashed his tail, not thrilled to have Mistystar near him.

"Those damn Flameclan cats!" Angry yowls filled the air. The dawn patrol had returned. Mistystar sighed and padded off, her tail twitching irritably.

Featherlight, Stonepelt, Cloudfur, Petalfur, and Hawkclaw passed by, their eyes angry.

"They're no better than foxdung!" Petalfur's unsheathed claws made marks in the dirt as she moved.

"They can't tell a border from a dead mouse," Stonepelt sniffed. "So they go and mark their territory… _in ours!_ "

"Did you run into a patrol?" Mistystar asked Hawkclaw.

"No, but their scent was fresh." He replied. "They'd obviously just left."

Ashpelt bounded up to his littermates, Featherlight and Petalfur.

"What happened?"

"Flameclan marked their territory over the border." Featherlight explained.

"They piss me off." Petalfur snapped.

Ashpelt flattened his ears. "But the patrol I was on yesterday marked the territory, so they should've known!"

"Are we going into battle?" Cinderpaw mewed as she bounded up to them.

Next to me, Pinepaw sighed with annoyance and turned away. "They're all so annoying. Can't they complain elsewhere?"

"Don't be like that." I urged the grumpy tom, but he curled up and gave no response.

"Hollypaw!" Ashpelt called to me. I bid Pinepaw goodbye and dashed over to where the former stood. The other apprentices had gathered around, their eyes bright.

"What's going to happen?" Nettlepaw meowed. "We can't let them get away with it!"

"I'm sure it was only a mistake." Fernpaw replied. She wasn't one who enjoyed battle-talk and preferred peace.

Ashpelt gave me a look. Since the day we'd trained together, we'd had some sort of connection, in the sense that we need only give each other a look to know what the other is thinking.

I cleared my throat. "Guys," I meowed. "Think reasonably. Fernpaw is right, it was most likely a mistake." Ashpelt had given me a look as the cue to reason with my denmates. He considered me to be the best at persuading everyone to think a certain way. It wasn't true, but I'd try.

"Can I fight the leader?!" Then again, Nettlepaw never listened to me.

"Are you a kit?" Eaglepaw wrinkled his nose. "'Paws like you don't get such honor. Besides, you'd break the warrior code, seeing as you don't have any morals."

"I do too! If anyone doesn't have any morals, it'd be you!"

"Guys!" Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. "You're no better than you say you are. Stop arguing."

I gave Cinderpaw a grateful glance before continuing. "My point is, I don't think it'd be wise for any of you to start unnecessary fights when you go on sun-high patrol. Ok?"

"You're not a leader." Eaglepaw meowed.

"Shut up bird-brain!" Pebblepaw sniffed. "She would make a better leader than you!"

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at Eaglepaw, but I did feel like gloating.

"Well said, Hollypaw." Ashpelt nodded respectively as the apprentices broke apart and went about their own way. "I was trying to stop them from bickering, but it seems you meowed some sense into them."

"Thanks, Ashpelt." I replied.

…

I woke to find the moonlight casting a small glow on my pelt. I sat up and looked around, listening to the sounds of my denmates' breathing. Everyone was peaceful and quiet. But something was wrong. A feel of déjà vu washed over me and I got up, my ears pricked. Then it hit me. I recoiled as the smell of smoke hit my nose. Fire.

I poked my head out of the den and peered through the darkness. There. Smoke was rising through the trees!

"Starclan save us…" I whispered before calling; "FIRE! THE FOREST IS ON FIRE!"


	16. Chapter 14

**Thanks for nearly 1k reads! Read my profile if you're wondering why there weren't any new chapters last month. Happy (late) new year, I hope '17 is a good one for everyone. My winter break is almost over *tear* so I thought I'd upload a new chapter.**

 **-LadyMajestic out**

Chapter Fourteen – Scorch

"The forest is on fire!" I cried. Startled mews arose around me as my denmates began to stir.

"What do we do?" Pebblepaw wailed. Outside, I saw my clanmates emerge from their dens, their eyes changing from sleepy to horrified as the smoke rose from around the trees.

"Stormclan!" Mistystar's meow rang through the camp. "Quickly, gather!"

I bounded out of my den, Nettlepaw and Pebblepaw at my heels. Once everyone had gathered, Mistystar spoke quickly.

"I want all the apprentices to gather the elders and lead them down towards the stream. Warriors, you'll be in charge of preventing the fire from burning camp. Avoid inhaling as much smoke as you can!"

"Right!" We yowled. Cinderpaw, Nettlepaw, and Pebblepaw headed towards the nursery to gather Foxstep, Adderfang, and Willowtail. Eaglepaw, Fernpaw, and I bounded towards the back of the camp and began to push branches and rocks aside so we could forge a clear path for everyone to escape.

"The fire's here," Raincloud wailed. "Hurry!"

 _We're trying!_ I wanted to yowl. I winced as a sharp rock grazed my paw pad.

"Are you ok?" Eaglepaw meowed from beside me.

"Yes!" I replied, my meow sounding harsh. _Why does he care?_

"Is it safe to go through?" Cinderpaw came bounding over, while Pebblepaw and Nettlepaw helped the elders.

"Yes, it should be." Raincloud meowed.

"Let's go, Adderfang." Nettlepaw urged. "Now's not the time to worry about the camp. Mistystar's got it under control."

"Starclan help us all…" Willowtail murmured as she padded along the path.

"Nettlepaw and I got it from here," Eaglepaw meowed from beside me. "Hollypaw, you, Cinderpaw, and Pebblepaw go help the warriors."

"But you and Nettlepaw –"

"Just go!" Eaglepaw growled. I nodded and Pebblepaw, Cinderpaw and I raced across camp to help the warriors.

They were moving as many leaves and branches out of the way to avoid bringing the fire closer to camp. Smoke was thickening at a rapid pace, and the air was hot.

"Hollypaw!" Petalfur called. "Come help us!" She was helping Ashpelt drag a heavy branch out of camp.

I seized the branch and the three of us dragged it towards the forest. The smoke was suffocating and my eyes felt like they were burning. We dropped the branch and doubled over, coughing.

"Thanks…Hollypaw." Ashpelt wheezed.

"It's nothing." I meowed.

"Help!" A terrified yowl rang throughout camp.

"Let's go!" Petalfur cried. We raced over to see Dustclaw, Palefeathe's mate, jumping about by the nursery.

"What's wrong?" Ashpelt meowed.

"She's trapped!" The nursery, which was mostly made of dirt walls and large branches had collapsed and was burning.

"I'll get her out!" I cried. Palefeather was Leafwing's sister, and was also expecting. The pressure for me to get her out was heavy.

"I'll go get help!" Petalfur cried.

"Wait!" Dustclaw meowed, but she'd already dashed off.

Dustclaw, Ashpelt, and I began to dig and push branches away.

"Please hurry!" Palefeather wailed.

"Dustclaw, you're needed at once!" Hawkclaw's meow came from across the clearing.

"I can't!" Dustclaw growled. "Palefeather's trapped!"  
"Mistystar's order!" Hawkclaw snapped. "The apprentices will get her out."

"But –"

"It's fine, we can do it." Ashpelt meowed.

Dustclaw gave us a hopeless glance before dashing off.

"Come on, we're nearly there." I meowed. Ashpelt and I crawled through the gap and began to help Palefeather to her paws.

"Go out that way!" I directed. I followed her and we nosed our way out of the burning den.

"Hollyp –" Ashpelt's horrified meow was cut off by a branch tumbling down between us, blocking him inside.

"Ashpelt!" I began to move the branch, but it was already on fire.

"Hollypaw don't move the branch, there has to be another way!" Palefeather cried.

"Ashpelt, try to jump over the branch!"

"I-I can't the fire…"

"Hurry, before more of it catches on fire!" I urged.

"It's too late…" Ashpelt broke off, coughing. The heat from the flames was searing, and I was still in denial that there was nothing we could do.

 _Starclan, how could you let this happen?_


	17. Chapter 15

**I wrote this a while ago & forgot to upload it oops…enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen – Blame

"Mistystar needs everyone to get out of camp!" Hawkclaw called. "Make sure that your denmates are out safely!"

I could barely breathe; the smoke was so suffocating.

"Hollypaw, take Palefeather and go." Ashpelt meowed.

"No!" Palefeather cried. "Ashpelt we won't leave you like this."

"Think about your kits!" He hissed.

"H-he's right…" I meowed.

"Hollypaw!" Palefeather was stunned. "This is a clanmate we're leaving."

"Better one die than three!" Ashpelt meowed.

"Please Hollypaw, do something!"

I could hardly hear my own thoughts, and my heart was pounding. In a flash, I began to push Palefeather towards the way out of camp. Mistystar and Hawkclaw were helping warriors out of camp, so they couldn't focus on us.

"Hollypaw!" Palefeather coughed. "Ashpelt, he…he –"

"I know!" I cried, barely able to get the words out. "Go Palefeather, I'll get him out safely."

I turned heel and raced back to the nursery. If I was to ever be leader one day, these were the choices I'd have to make.

"Hollypaw, is that you?" Ashpelt meowed.

"Yes. I'm getting you out of here!"

"Mouse-brain!" He spat. "Get out of here or you'll be killed!"

"I know very damn well!" I retorted. "But the warrior code states that we can't abandon a clanmate in times of need."

"But it doesn't state to foolishly put yourself in danger for a dying on –" He broke off and I heard him collapse.

"Ashpelt!"

There was no reply.

"Ashpelt!"

"HOLLYPAW!" Mistystar growled. She was standing a few fox-lengths away. "What in the name of Starclan are you doing?!"

"Ashpelt, he won't respond! He's trapped!"

"There's nothing you can do, get out of camp!"

"What kind of leader are you?" I hissed. "I'm trying to save a clanmate!

"Leave that to me." Mistystar meowed briskly before pushing past me.

I took one last look at the burning den before racing away. _Why am I so weak? I couldn't do anything to help him…how can I ever be leader?_

"Hollypaw." I opened my eyes slowly. I was lying on the forest ground, my fur singed and covered in leaves and dirt. Leafwing was looking at me worriedly.

"What happened?"

"You came running into the forest, yowling your head off," Leafwing explained. "And then you just collapsed."

Everything came crashing back. I got up, looking around frantically. "Ashpelt, is he here?! Did Mistystar save him? What happened to the camp?"

"Hollypaw!" I jumped. Leafwing was giving me a stern glance. Nettlepaw and Pebblepaw were sitting a tail-length away. My eyes adjusted to the dim light. My clanmates were all lying or sitting in a huddled group. The smoke was thin now, and it was easier to breathe. The trees were badly burned, and the ground was dry.

"Ashpelt didn't…" Nettlepaw stopped. My breathing hitched.

"W-what?"

"Ashpelt didn't make it." Pebblepaw meowed. "There was too much smoke."

"That can't be!" I cried. "Mistystar she was going to –"

"It's all your fault!" Raincloud padded up. "Thanks to your _heroic_ actions, Mistystar lost a life!"

I fell silent, but my thoughts raced. _Mistystar lost a life…Because of me? How many does she have left? Why did this happen?_

Dustclaw padded up beside Raincloud. "Don't speak so harshly." He meowed. "She saved Palefeather, and risked her life to save Ashpelt."

"But he died anyway." Raincloud hissed. "And Mistystar would've too if she hadn't been blessed with 9 lives."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Whatever." Raincloud stalked off. Dustclaw stared at the ground, as an awkward silence loomed over us.

"Hollypaw," Palefeather limped over. Her right paw held up, she must've hurt it somehow. "Don't blame yourself, there was nothing more that you could do."

"But that's just it!" I protested. "Has Starclan abandoned us? Why wasn't there anything we could do?"

"Things like this happen." Leafwing meowed.

"But why to Ashpelt? He did nothing wrong in his life, ever. I should've been the one to die!"

I felt a harsh cuff to my ear. Hawkclaw stood behind me, his gaze cold. "Don't ever say that."

"I'm sorry."

"I hope you realize you put many lives in danger."

"I know." _Why does he have to remind me?_

"Good." He padded off. Leafwing gave me a sympathetic look. I scowled. I didn't want sympathy.

"What about Ashpelt's mother?" Pebblepaw asked.

"Mosspool died many moons ago from greencough." Leafwing meowed.

"Oh."

I got up. "Where's Mistystar?"

"She's over there, talking with your father." Dustclaw pointed his tail behind me where the two sat.

"Thank you." I replied and began to pad over. Each step I took felt like I was walking on brambles.

 **Ashpelt**

 **-LadyMajestic out.**


End file.
